Fratricide
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: OS - S.5 E.8 / E.9 : Maddie est une menace pour Octavia, Octavia devient une menace pour son ancien groupe d'amis. Son frère décide alors d'agir, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences... Alerte Spoilers !


Je vous préviens, je ne regarde plus « The 100 », plus maintenant. Donc il va y avoir un certain nombre d'éléments parasites qui ne collent pas avec la série originelle. Je me suis contentée de regarder les bandes annonces originales et quelques extraits, sans vraiment chercher plus loin. La dernière scène de l'épisode 8 m'a marquée, et pas qu'un peu. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire dessus.

Bonne lecture !

Alerte Spoiler !

* * *

Bellamy courrait dans les dédales du bâtiment délabré. Il était accompagné de Maddie, et cherchait Clark. La pauvre femme avait été condamnée à mort devant son nez, par sa propre sœur, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu : Octavia devenait dangereuse, pour la paix, pour leurs vies, pour la survie de l'humanité.

Clark voulait frapper fort en abattant la Blood Reina, mais c'était trop demander au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas revu sa sœur pendant plus de 6 ans, tout comme il n'a pas revu Clark. Mais, elle, il la croyait morte, il n'espérait plus, en tout cas rien d'aussi surréaliste ! Pour Octavia, il la savait vivante, enfermée sous terre et entourée de sauvages qui détestaient son peuple, Skykru. Ce qu'il avait oublié, ce qu'il voulait oublier, c'était que sa sœur était désormais plus l'une des leur qu'une ancienne habitante de l'Arche. Il l'avait retrouvé, et avait senti son cœur bondir de joie, presque aussi fort que quand il avait revu Clark. Mais il s'était senti sombrer en se rendant compte dans quoi il avait mis les pieds… une arène ensanglanté, type combats de gladiateurs, et une sœur transformée par les évènements. Octavia n'avait plus d'humaine que le nom, c'était une bête. Mais c'était sa sœur… Il s'était arrangé pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, et pouvoir ainsi libérer la femme qu'il aimait en semi-cachette, et imposer une paix durable entre les anciens prisonniers et Wonkru. C'était son rôle que de régler les erreurs de sa sœur, c'était sa responsabilité.

Il l'avait approché, profitant du peu de confiance qu'il restait encore entre eux, et avait même obtenu un tête à tête, le dernier sans doute… Il avait essayé de la jouer décontracté, le plus naturel possible, proposant même de participer à ce rituel étrange qui liait la reine à ses troupes. Octavia ne s'était pas méfiée de son frère, pourquoi s'en méfier ? Il s'opposait de temps en temps à elle, certes, mais ils étaient du même sang. Elle avait beau le menace, elle ignorait si elle aurait le cran de l'abattre en cas de rébellion définitive. Elle le reprenait sans cesse, le menaçait de l'exclure –ou de le tuer, ce qui revenait au même- sans jamais mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle s'était presque mise à espérer une réconciliation, alors qu'elle redoutait sa colère des suites de la condamnation de Clark. Finalement, il lui avait bien vite pardonné, son amour n'était peut-être pas si fort que cela… Elle avait baissé la garde, permettant à l'un des individus le plus proche d'elle de l'atteindre. Jamais elle ne se pardonnera… mais c'était Bellamy… son Bellamy. Elle avait avalé la nourriture sans poser de questions, la mine moqueuse, tranquille. C'était Octavia, mais en plus… terrifiante. Elle avait mâché longtemps, si longtemps que Bellamy se cru découvert. Et lorsqu'elle avala enfin, il senti un profond soulagement l'envahir, accompagné de regrets bien plus puissants encore. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle ne s'était doutée de rien, discutant avec son frère. Puis, elle avait commencé à suffoquer. D'abord ce fut discret, si discret qu'elle pensa avoir avalé de travers. Ensuite, elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et dut se lever, commençant à paniquer. Elle ne s'étouffait pas avec un simple bout de viande tout de même ?! Son regard se porta vers son frère, paniqué

 **\- Je…je ne peux plus r-respirer…,** marmonna-t-elle.

Bellamy la suivi des yeux, et elle insista, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas

 **\- A-Aide moi !**

Il se contenta de continuer son manège, sans vraiment réagir. Comme s'il s'y attendait… Elle lut dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse, et une absence totale de surprise. Elle s'appuya à la table, se sentant sombrer. Alors, elle réalisa… il l'avait trahie ! Lui, son frère, son sang, il l'avait mise à mort ! Mais c'était une reine, une impératrice, la dirigeante du plus puissant royaume de Terre ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, en s'étouffant, seule avec son meurtrier.

 **\- Tr-raitre…**

Elle voulut se tourner vers la porte, et commença à appeler la garde. Mais son faible cri fut emprisonné par la main de son frère, et le reste de sono corps l'immobilisa contre lui. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et continuait de se sentir partir… Son regard plongé dans le sien, elle lui exprima toute la rage, la déception et la colère, surtout la colère, qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Et son frère s'en voulu presque pour son geste. Presque. Il devait sauver le monde, même si cela impliquait perdre sa sœur. Il l'allongea doucement au sol, avec précaution, et garda son regard planté dans le sien jusqu'à la fin. Elle papillonna des yeux, et une lueur de peur s'invita dans son regard fatigué. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son frère : c'était lui, qui, après sa naissance, avait choisi le prénom qu'elle portait désormais, en l'honneur d'Auguste, empereur romain. A cette époque, la mode était à la trahison et aux fratricides. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait presque rit que de penser que son frère avait prémédité son geste tant d'années à l'avance. Elle sut alors qu'elle le haïssait, et ferma une dernière fois les yeux. Son frère la reposa et murmura, les yeux embués :

 **\- Ma sœur… ma responsabilité…**

* * *

Et désormais, il courrait dans les couloirs pour retrouver la belle blonde, un poids au cœur. Non, il ne l'avait pas tué. Monty lui avait fourni les herbes nécessaires pour l'endormir un bon bout de temps, ce serait dur, mais elle vivrait.

Quand il retrouva enfin la blonde, il s'arrêta, laissant Maddie sauter sur celle qu'il aimait. Les deux s'étreignir avec tendresse, heureuses d'être enfin réunies. Puis Bellamy vint à son tour l'enserrer sans ses bras, heureux. Pendant un instant, il oublia presque sa sœur et ses problèmes. Les choses furent plus dures quand Clark se posa les bonnes questions

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ? Octavia vous a laissé venir me voir ?**

Bellamy baissa les yeux, puis la tête, coupable

 **\- J'ai suivi tes idées…**

 **\- Elle est morte ?!,** s'étonna Clark. Elle était presque rassurée, mais également bouleversée. Qu'ils aient dut en arriver là pour la raisonner était atroce, mais nécessaire.

 **\- Non… endormie. Pour très longtemps** , démenti le coupable.

Clark posa doucement sa main sur son épaule

 **\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Elle était dangereuse, et tu le sais.**

Il acquiesça lentement

 **\- Elle est vivante au moins… elle va m'en vouloir, c'est certain, mais j'essaierai de le lui expliquer. Quand elle se réveillera, les choses se seront calmées, nous serons en paix Si c'est un bon meneur, elle prendra la bonne décision.**

 **\- C'est là que tu fais erreur, Bellamy…,** lança une voix fatiguée.

Indra fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne l'approuvait pas totalement. Et elle savait aussi que Bellamy se faisait de fausses idées pour apaiser sa culpabilité.

 **\- Elle avait confiance en vous. En 6 ans, elle s'est mise dans la tête que l'amour était une faiblesse. Vous n'étiez pas là, elle devait faire cela seule. Jaha est mort, et elle n'a plus voulu de mes conseils. C'était encore une enfant, et elle a dut grandir trop vite, faire des choix trop difficiles. Grâce à elle, nous avons survécu. Ses règles étaient simples, ses punitions, exemplaires. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, Bellamy. Nous sommes vivants parce qu'elle a su faire régner sa loi en première, parce qu'elle en avait les capacités. Vous êtes revenus et vous l'avez jugée, alors elle n'a pas abattu ce mur qu'elle avait mis 6 ans à construire et à solidifier. Vous pensez qu'elle va vous pardonner ? Vous vous trompez. Sans elle, Wonkru n'obéira plus à personne, ce sera un massacre. Quand elle se réveillera, il ne restera que les ruines d'un empire qu'elle a mis des années à construire.**

Elle le toisa d'un air froid, protectrice envers sa fille de cœur.

 **\- Vous avez brisé ce qu'il restait de bon en elle. Elle va se réveiller, c'est certain, je ferais tout pour cela. Et quand ce sera le cas, elle vous haïra plus que jamais. Il ne restera plus rien de la Octavia que vous avez connu, il ne restera que la Blood Reina, et elle voudra votre peau à tous, mais surtout la tienne Bellamy.**

Elle releva les lèvres en un désagréable rictus

\- **Félicitations, Bellamy , tu viens de tuer ta sœur.**

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, je pars sur un « Indra savait sans approuver », avec quelques éléments qui ne collent pas à l'histoire originale. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, ni ce qu'il va arriver à Octavia.**

 **Je pense que Bellamy ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il a osé faire à sa petite sœur, qu'il avait juré de TOUJOURS protéger. Heureusement que mon frère n'est pas comme lui, car cet homme à une drôle de vision de la protection fraternelle…**

 **Je pense que vous avez déjà pu le comprendre, j'ai été très déçue pas ses actes. Depuis le début, pour moi, la fratrie Blake est le centre de la série, et une telle trahison brise tous mes espoirs. Et croyez moi, j'en avais pour cette énième saison ! Si Octavia ne se réveille pas, j'arrête définitivement la série, c'est certain. Et j'espère vraiment qu'en se réveillant, elle va lui faire regretter ses actes. Je voyais Bellamy comme un meneur courageux et un grand frère protecteur, il n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Vous avez le droit de penser autrement, mais je pense que cet épisode était de trop. Les scénaristes vont beaucoup trop loin…**

 **Quelle que soit votre position, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
